The Day
by Songja
Summary: Blake leaves for Factory Blue. Tori's life on significant days. What the future brings.
1. The Day Before

Disclaimer: The characters and the world of Power Rangers Ninja Storm do not belong to me.

The Day Before

They walked along the beach near sunset. A week ago, just after they defeated Lothor and graduated from the Wind Academy he had told them that he was leaving. She had filled her week with lesson plans, reconstructing the academy, surfing and spending time with Cam, Dustin, and Shane; and avoiding him.

Then, this afternoon, just as she was finishing classes at the academy, Blake called. He asked to see her. She closed her eyes and said sure. She didn't notice the worried look that Shane and Cam exchanged as she walked from Ninja Ops.

They met at the beach and now they were walking on the sand, like they had so many times before. "Are you mad?" Blake asked after they had walked across the beach to the edge of the water.

Tori shrugged looking out at the waves and the few surfers that were out this late in the afternoon. The wind was blowing and Tori tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear. She wasn't going to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. There really was only one topic of conversation. He was leaving tomorrow.

After a long moment of watching the waves lap at her feet, she finally said, "I feel all sorts of things, I guess. I'm not mad that you are following your dream. You have a great opportunity to do what you always wanted to do. How could I be mad about that? You've wanted to ride pro forever. You worked for it. You're going to be awesome."

"I feel like I'm bailing on everyone. Especially Hunter," Blake said as they started to walk slowly down the beach. Tori continuing to watch the waves ebb and flow around her bare feet as she walked beside him. "I mean, the Thunder school is a mess, you know. Sensei Omino seems to be fine, and Leanne is coming back from Nepal next week, so it's not like Hunter is going to be alone. Still . . ."

"The two of you have never been apart. Hunter was offered a spot at Factory Blue, wasn't he?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

"And part of you feels like you are abandoning the school and him, and part of you feels like he's abandoning you," Tori said gently intending to be as supportive as she always had been. She was the gentle reasoning voice of the group. She knew her role well.

"I don't remember a time when we weren't together, you know. I mean my first real memories are of being brought home by Mom and Dad and Hunter already being there. We trained as ninjas together, went to the same schools. When Mom and Dad died, if Hunter hadn't been there for me, I don't know what my life would have been like. I always thought that riding professionally was something we would do together." Blake suddenly stopped walking and Tori stopped as well. He ran a hand through his hair and gave Tori a bashful smile, "This wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

Tori tilted her head to the side and said with a sad smile, "Yeah, maybe, but it seems like this is something you need to talk about."

Blake shrugged and reached for Tori's hand. He held it for a moment before saying softly and sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I guess never finishing what I started."

Tori laughed, a bright jarring sound and pulled her hand from Blake's and started to walk again. Blake closed his eyes and tilted his head back for a moment, an expression of pain on his face before opening his eyes and trotting to catch up with her.

"Tori," Blake said placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned to face him, but as he started to speak again, he was interrupted.

"Blake, don't." She said with a sad smile on her face, her voice firm. "We were saving the world every day. There was no time and it would only have hurt the team. You don't have to make excuses. You don't have to apologize."

She took a step back and forced Blake to drop his hand from her shoulder. "It's getting dark," she said looking off to where the sun was just a sliver above the ocean, the sky, more shades of purple and grey than the spectacular reds and oranges of just moments before, "I think we should head back." She turned and started walking up the beach towards the lot where her van and his motorcycle were parked.

"Tori," Blake tried again, this time putting himself physically in front of her forcing her to stop or plow into him, "Tor, I have to tell you –"

"Look," she interrupted him again, "I think it would be best if we said goodbye tonight. I know Shane, Dustin and Cam plan on seeing you off, but, uh, maybe it would be better if," she bit her lip and took a step back. "I'm going to miss you."

"I don't want to leave like this, Tori," Blake insisted.

"Blake, there is nothing to say. Nothing happened and you're leaving tomorrow," she gave him a wavering smile, "You and the guys have been my life this past year. It was a good year, a bit rough with the fighting space aliens and all, but I'm never going to forget a moment of it. Good moments, bad moments, and I don't regret anything that happened, and I don't want to start now."

"And what about me? I just get to leave with regrets?" Blake asked frustrated and angry, hurt and guilty.

Tori grit her teeth. She braced herself emotionally and said, "Fine. Say what you want to say."

"I don't know why I couldn't say it before, Tor," Blake lifted a hand to her cheek and Tori closed her eyes as his rough fingers slip down her face, "and I know I totally messed up, in so many ways. But Tori, I love you."

For a long moment neither of them moved. Then, Tori took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "I love you, too, Blake." But before Blake could move forward, Tori took a step back, distancing herself from him, physically and emotionally.

"It's dark," she said, not looking at him, but at the parking lot where the lights had come on. There were a few people milling around packing up their stuff for the day, but she felt so distant from them. "Thanks for seeing me before you went," Tori said as she neatly side stepped Blake and started walking again towards her van.

"Tori," Blake's voice was a little harsh this time and Tori turned to face him. He stood where she left him, now with a determined look in his eye, "I'm not giving up on this."

"Don't you get it, Blake?" Tori asked, calling upon everything inside her to not break into tears, "You leave tomorrow. There is no 'this.' You take care of yourself, o.k.?"

Stunned, all Blake could do was watch her walk away.


	2. The Day After

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

The Day After

The wind whipped around violently and Cam and Hunter had to shield their faces and squint their eyes as they looked over the beach. Worry was etched over their faces. The ocean was getting rough and although there were a few scattered surfers in the water, most had come in as the tide got higher. Anxiously they scanned the water and sand for a familiar blond head or a figure dressed in blue

Yesterday, she had not appeared at Stormchargers to ride up to the airport to see Blake off. Kelly was more than happy to loan them the Stormchargers van. Although he looked a little worried, Blake had told them that he and Tori had said their goodbyes last night. Dustin had said, "Dude," in a sad quiet voice and laid a hand on Blake's shoulder.

Apparently while Blake was being taken to the airport, Tori had slipped up to the school to help Sensei with classes while they were all gone. However, after returning the van to Kelli and having a quick lunch before afternoon classes, by the time Shane and Cam headed up to teach their afternoon classes, Tori had disappeared. They had tried to contact her, but got no response.

This morning, she had left a message on the academy line that she was not feeling well and if someone could cover her classes. She would return tomorrow. Dustin, Shane and Cam had looked at each other with concern. Dustin had tried to call her with no response. She always returned Dustin's calls. It wasn't until Hunter had appeared on the campus and Cy casually mentioned that there were high surf warnings going on that the men took action. Shane and Dustin were left to teach classes while Hunter and Cam headed out to find Tori.

"Cy, can you tell where the signal is coming from?"

With the threat of Lothor gone and the power gone from their morphers, Cam rigged wrist communicators for all the former rangers. They worked really well around the academies, but didn't have the range that their morphers had. They all wore them more often than not, but neither did they worry too much if they didn't have them on, until now.

"About a hundred fifty meters behind you, bro," came the response.

"She left it in her van," Hunter said with a growl as he continued to look up and down the beach, "Do we split up?"

"No, look!" Cam pointed to a figure that just emerged from the surf. Dragging a surfboard, an exhausted surfer walked up the beach a hundred meters before dropping the board and almost collapsing on the sand.

Hunter shook his head as he and Cam started trotting over to where Tori lay. "Cy, tell Dustin and Shane we found her and she seems o.k. for now."

"For now? She in some kind of trouble?" Cy asked.

"She will be when I get my hands on her," Hunter growled into his communicator and started to out pace Cam to get to her first.

"Woah," Cam said, grabbing Hunter's arm to slow him down, "What's up with you?"

"She doesn't show up yesterday. Doesn't return our calls." Hunter threw out his free arm at the ocean in disgust, "She's out surfing in that by herself. She knows better."

They were fairly close to her now. Tori was definitely lying there. Her knees were bent and she had flung an arm across her face, shielding her eyes from the sun. She was breathing hard, her chest noticeably rising and falling beneath her wet suit. Hunter tore loose from Cam and was stalking up to her with Cam trailing behind him shaking his head, when Tori moved. She rolled to her side and curled up into a ball. Both Hunter and Cam froze when they got close enough to notice her shaking shoulders and hear her quiet sobs.

Cam was the first to move. He knelt down next to her and gently reached out to touch her shoulder calling her name softly. Tori didn't uncurl, but she didn't pull away, either. "Tori," Cam said again softly, "Hey." He sat on the sand and shifted her around so that she was almost on his lap and he could place his arms around her. He rocked her slowly back and forth as he watched the waves crash against the shore and the clouds start to roll in.

After a moment, Cam looked up when he noticed Hunter move to Tori's side. Hunter sat next to them and while watching her intently, began to stroke her hair with one hand. "Tor, hey, it's us, Tor," he said softly. It took a little while for Tori to stop crying and all Cam and Hunter could do was sit with her and wait it out.

She gradually grew quiet and after a long moment, she pointed over at an abandoned life guard stand. "Bag," she said. Hunter understood and stood up to jog over to the small green hut to collect a bag and towel that Tori had stashed there earlier. Returning, he draped the towel over her shoulders and dug around in her bag. As she wiped her face on a corner of the towel, Hunter handed her a bottle of water and took out her keys.

"I'm going to go rinse off your board and put it in the van," Hunter said standing throwing a look at Cam that said deal with this as he stood. He paused before picking up the board pointing accusingly at Tori, "But if you think you aren't going to get scolded for this stunt you pulled today, princess, you're wrong!" Then with a huff, Hunter picked up the board and stalked off muttering under his breath.

"I guess I got everyone worried, huh, Cam?" Tori asked in a small voice after she took a small sip of water.

"Yeah, but they'll get over it," Cam replied gently, "You want to talk about it?"

Tori let out a small snort, "What is there to talk about? It's like I told him. How can you talk about something that is not even there?" She pushed off of Cam, but still sat in a huddled ball under her towel. "Was he mad that I didn't see him off, yesterday?" Tori asked quietly.

"No, maybe a little disappointed. I think we all were. He said that you two had said your goodbyes the night before." Cam watched as Tori nodded and seemed to huddle deeper under the towel.

They were both silent, looking out at the ocean. Tori closed her eyes, took a deep breath and got to her feet. Cam stood up brushing the sand of his pants and picked up Tori's bag and slung it over his shoulder. Still huddled in the towel, she started walking slowly up the beach towards her van. She stopped at the showers to rinse off and dug a pair of sandals out of the bag to wear across the parking lot where Hunter was leaning against her van with his arms crossed and a surly look on his face.

"Did you streak down?" Tori asked.

Cam nodded and climbed into the back of the van. When Tori held out her hands for her keys, Hunter shook his head and opened the passenger door for her. "I'm driving," he stated and the look in his eye indicated that she had better not argue with him. Too emotionally exhausted, Tori just climbed into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Hunter climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at Tori. He shared a worried look with Cam before putting on his seat belt and starting up the van. It was a quiet ride up to the academy. The only time anyone spoke was when Shane called Cam on the communicator and they relayed that they were on their way back. Hunter drove right into the zord bay under ninja ops where the resident academy instructors who had vehicles stored them.

As soon as the van stopped, Tori opened her eyes and listlessly got out of the van. Still wrapped in her towel, she started down the corridor that would take her underground to the academy building where she had an office.

"Tori-Tor!" a voice called and Cyber Cam appeared in the doorway of the zord bay, "We were worried." He trotted up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, Cy, I didn't mean to worry anyone," she said returning the hug but stepping back quickly. "I'm all wet. I'm going to go change." She looked at Cam and Hunter who had stepped out of the van and were watching her, "I'll see you guys later."

The three men watched her walk away. "Something's not right with the Tori-bird," Cy said with a shake of his head.

Cam made a humming sound, but Hunter was a little more vocal. "Yeah, blowing us off, having us cover classes so she can go surf at high tide, having a break down on the beach. I'd say something is not right."

"Did Blake say anything before he left?" Cam asked Hunter.

"No, we had dinner together before he and Tori took a walk on the beach the other night. He didn't get in until late, but he didn't say anything to me. I was busy with Omino Sensei reworking the academy lesson plans to include you guys in the rotation to help out when we re-open next week."

"Odd," Cam said.

"What?"

"You said Blake was out late?"

Hunter thought a minute, "Yeah, I think he came in at about eleven. He had to finish some packing and asked me if he could take some of the bathroom stuff, hair gel and towels and stuff."

"Tori was back here at around eight," Cam said. "I was working on rewiring some systems and heard the van come in."

They looked at each other and then back at the doorway Tori disappeared through. Hunter sighed before running a hand through his hair. God, Blake, he thought, what did you do?


	3. The Day He Called

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, the characters and their world do not belong to me and I make no profit from the stories I write in this world.

The Day He Called

It had been a week since Cam and Hunter had found her at the beach, exhausted from fighting the waves and her emotions. She had apologized to the guys and had thrown herself into working at the wind academy. When she wasn't there, she was often at the thunder academy helping Hunter and Omino Sensei rebuild the school there.

Leanne Omino had returned from Nepal and she along with Marah and Kapri were suddenly the girlfriends that Tori never had. "You wouldn't believe how they are driving us crazy," Hunter said absently into his cell phone as he walked across the workout field from where Omino Sensei was supervising the rebuilding some of the weapon buildings and training courses.

Cam laughed on the other end. "You did say you needed her help."

"Tori, yeah, and with Leanne home, but Marah and Kapri, too? Every day? Do you know that they had chosen seven different colors as the potential color for the dining hall? Then they got samples and plastered all these colors up on the walls. Then they decided that they liked four of them. Then they decided that each wall should be a different color," Hunter complained.

"What color did they chose for your office?" Cam asked amused.

"Don't even go there," Hunter growled in reply.

"So how has she been?" Cam asked suddenly serious.

"Working too hard," Hunter replied, "I can't get her to stop."

"Same here," Cam said.

"At least she's moved to the academy so she's not driving down into town every night and up in the mornings," Hunter said, "I try and make sure she eats and that she crashes here with Lee if I don't think she can make it back."

"That's why I don't complain too much about Marah and Kapri," Cam said, "They're pretty good at keeping an eye on her. They are worried, too."

Hunter grunted as he entered the main building and headed towards his office. The academy was set to open next week. A number of teachers were moving into to teacher's wing this week and there were so many last minute details. He smiled as he saw Marah and Kapri setting up the business office. Leann was setting up her own office and Tori was on the computer entering student info. The program was one that Cam designed for the wind school and was an absolute administrative miracle as far as Hunter was concerned.

"Anyway, I've got to run. I'll see you later this week?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, we want to come up and see the place before you open."

"See ya," Hunter hung up and looked around the main office with a smile. "Good job, ladies," he said admiring the paint job and the arrangement of flowers in the small alcove that Kapri was fussing with.

"We're going to hang this scroll," Marah said showing Hunter a piece of calligraphy that Omino Sensei had done with the Japanese symbols for honor, strength and perseverance.

The phone rang and Tori absently picked up the receiver, "Thunder academy, Tori speaking."

"Tori, hey," a familiar voice came over the line, "It's Blake."

"Hi," Tori stopped typing and she turned slightly towards a corner of the room. The odd sound in her voice caused Hunter and the girls to look over. "Hey," she tried again, "How are you? Do you want to speak to Hunter? He's right here?"

Hunter exchanged a curious look with Marah and Kapri at Tori's overly bright voice and with a tilt of his head, Marah and Kapri quietly left the room. Hunter went about hanging the scroll trying to be inconspicuous.

"Nah, I talked to him the other day, I was just letting him know where we are staying for the week so if he can't get me on his cell, he can leave a message at the hotel we are in," Blake said, "What are you doing at the thunder school?"

"Helping get set up. Marah and Kapri are here almost every day, too. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Hunter?"

"Are you o.k., Tor?"

"Fine, just, busy, helping and all."

"I miss you," Blake said softly.

"Oh? Yeah, miss you too," Tori said brightly and she looked to Hunter, "It's Blake," she said with a smile.

"Tor, I didn't want to leave like we did," Blake continued, "I don't know why I didn't tell you before. I, we could have worked something out."

"I don't know what you mean," she said and Hunter watched Tori carefully. Her eyes were locked with his.

"There are a bunch of guys that have their girlfriends traveling with us, you know. Some of the guys who have been racing for awhile, they make arrangements to be together every three weeks or so. I wish I had known, I would have asked you to come with me," Blake said.

"Oh, really? You would have asked me to go with you? And what do they do?" Tori asked confused.

"Do?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, do? Like do they work for Factory Blue? I mean they can't work traveling around like you guys do."

"Uh," Blake said, "Well, they are pretty much at the track, you know, watching the practices and stuff."

"Oh, well," Hunter watched Tori's face go through a number of emotions, confusion, sadness, anger, resignation, "Well, you know, we were never really . . . I don't know what I would . . . I, um . . ."

The phone was plucked from Tori's hand and Hunter said, "Blake? Is that you?"

Tori gave Hunter a stricken look and quickly stood and left the office. Hunter swore under his breath. "Hunter?" Blake's voice echoed in his ear, "Where's Tori?"

"What did you say to her?" Hunter said annoyed.

"I was just telling her how some of the guys have their girlfriends around with us and you know it would have been cool if Tori was here," Blake said.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Hunter asked amazed. What the hell was going on here?

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"You left. You left her. You left us. I love you, Blake, and I am thrilled that you made the choice to ride with the Blue, but Tori's been pretty much a wreck since you left. I didn't ask what happened the night before you left. You got in late and thought you guys had resolved something, but what is going on?" Hunter said.

"I told her I loved her. She said she loved me. I think she was upset that I was leaving, but you know, she can come out here if she wants. I can arrange for her to travel with us. A bunch of the guys have their girlfriends out here," Blake said.

"There are a couple of issues with that Blake," Hunter said flatly, "You are not nor have you ever been her boyfriend. Of course she loves you, she loves all of us. And from your conversation what would she do?"

"You were listening to our conversation?" Blake asked, a thread of annoyance in his voice.

"Not the point, Blake," Hunter replied. "What is going on, bro? This is so not totally like you."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "God, I'm sorry Hunter, I must have sounded like a selfish bastard. Chock it up to insanity," Blake said, "She's going to end up hating me."

"Blake, what is going on?"

"I don't know. I'm just so unsettled. I guess I always thought I was just some normal guy, the ninja stuff was just on the side. I guess I've been feeling out of my element."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. Blake was always the social one, the one that fit in and smoothed the way for the more taciturn Hunter.

"I guess I miss the school. I miss you. I miss working out as if my life depended on it. The racing is tough. The training, the strategy sessions, the publicity is something I don't think I was ready for and it's only been a week. Racing season hasn't even started, yet. And I was thinking, if Tor was here, you know, it would be easier."

Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not the way it works, Bro."

"I know. Is she there? Can I talk to her again?"

"No, she's gone."

"Damn. Look, I've got to try talk to her, to explain."

"I don't think she wants to listen right now."

"Hunter?" Blake said sounding lost.

Hunter's heart clenched, this was still Blake. This was still his little bro. "If I see her, I'll apologize and try to explain and I'll let her know you want to talk to her."

"I'm an idiot, bro."

"No, just alone and in a totally new situation and looking for something familiar. I don't know how I should feel that you totally wanted Tori instead of me."

Blake laughed, "She's better looking."

"That she is," Hunter agreed, "I'll talk to her, bro." Hunter absently took Blake's information and said goodbye to Blake shaking his head. He headed out to try and find Tori only to see a streak of blue light head off towards Blue Bay. Without even thinking, he hit a number on his cell phone. The phone rang and a second later, Hunter said, "Cam?"


End file.
